Recueil de la vie d'une ranger
by Topazique
Summary: Collection de textes écrits par rapport à Pokémon ranger nuit sur Almia.
1. Chapter 1

«Aujourd'hui, vous avez classe libre, profitez-en pour faire visiter l'établissement à Clara. En attendant, je serais dans la salle des professeurs.

-Oui, Madame April !»

Dès que la femme fût partie, les élèves se ruèrent vers leur nouvelle camarade de classe. Steph prit la parole en premier :

«Eh, toi, je me rappelle plus de ton nom mais, combien de temps il t'a fallu pour capturer le Pikachu ? Une heure ?»

Clara le regarda longuement, très longuement.

«Autant qu'il m'en faudrait pour te tuer si j'avais un poignard actuellement.»


	2. Chapter 2

«Hey, machine ! J'ai oublié ton nom mais, je te lance un défi ! Celui qui capture le plus de Keunotor possible !» s'écria Steph.

Ritmi échappa un long soupire avant de croiser les bras.

«Putain, Steph, tu pourrais être foutu de retenir son nom quand même ! Ça s'appelle respect si tu savais !»

Néanmoins, le défi démarra, Steph et Clara capturant les Keunotor avec plus ou moins de mal. Alors que Clara marchait tranquillement, Steph courrait comme un dératé, manquant de tomber deux ou trois fois. Ritmi était allé se placer près d'Aimée pour attendre.

Quand tout les Keunotor furent capturés, ils retournèrent auprès d'Aimée et Ritmi.

«J'en ai capturé cinq et toi quatre... Il me semblerait que j'ai gagné.» Il rit. «Rien de bien étonnant en fait ! … Eh mais, qu'est-ce que tu trafiques avec ton capstick... ?

-Hm... ? Oh, ça... Eh bien...»

C'est sous les regards horrifiés de Ritmi, Aimée et Steph que ses quatre Keunotor.

«... Oooops ! Bonne chance pour les récupérer… C'est quoi ton nom déjà ?»


	3. Chapter 3

La nuit de l'arrivée de Clara à l'école des Rangers, les autres élèves avait expliqué les règles du test de courage que tous devaient faire à leur arrivée. Évidemment, c'était à son tour de le faire. Malheureusement, se fut Steph qui eut été sélectionné pour l'accompagné, étant son voisin de classe.

C'est donc accompagnée du roux qu'elle descendait les escaliers allant au rez-de-chaussée. Et à peine la dernière marche passée qu'un bruit de frottement se fit entendre, faisant hurler Steph.

Clara se tourna vers lui et se mit à le fixer du regard.

«Ouah ! T'as entendu ?! Nous ne sommes pas seuls !»

Il regarda tout autour et aperçu juste un simple... Keunotor.

«Ah... C'était juste un Keunotor. Il m'a fait peur. T-Tu, enfin... Toi aussi t'as eu peur, hein ?»

Clara continua de le regarder longuement, très longuement et ce ne fut qu'après une bonne poignée de secondes qu'il pût voir les lèvres de la jeune se courber alors qu'une lueur de moquerie apparaissait dans ses yeux.


	4. Chapter 4

Steph et Clara tenaient un panier avec la plus grande précaution, rien de bien pratique pour monter les escaliers amenant à la colline alizée.

«Allez, on y est presque !» les encouragea Steph.

Ils finirent par arriver en haut, où les rangers de Véterville attendaient.

«Bon, on fait quoi, on se présente et tout ?

-Bah oui, du con.»

Steph ne fit aucune remarque sur ce si beau compliment et s'avança vers le groupe, laissant à Clara le plaisir de porter le paquet seule.

«Sa-saluchantéssance!»

Tout le groupe se retourna vers Steph et un grand silence s'installa, alors que, derrière lui, Clara posait doucement le paquet au sol en gardant une expression blasée avant qu'elle ne se redresse et explose de rire.


	5. Chapter 5

La cérémonie de remise des diplômes avait déjà commencé depuis un certain temps. Tous les élèves se tenaient devant la scène où se tenait Isaac qui avait été sélectionné comme représentant de la classe de M. Krog.

Une fois son discours terminé, il retourna à sa place et ce fût au tour de de prendre la parole.

«Cette année a été merveilleuse, je l'ai passé avec une incroyable classe. La représentante ne sera nulle autre que Clara !»

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Clara alors que Steph, qui se tenait à côté, lui chuchotait :

«Waouh ! Tu vas nous représenter ? 'Tain t'as de la chance.

-En tout cas, c'est sûr que ça allait pas être toi.»

Et c'est quand elle fit son premier pas qu'une secousse retentie. On crût d'abord qu'elle en était la cause mais, on changea bien vite d'avis en voyant deux Bouldeneu sortir des sous-sols.


	6. Chapter 6

«Grande sœur ! Oh eh ! Grande sœur ! Debout... tu vas devoir commencer ta première journée de ranger... DEBO-»

En bas, la mère entendit un grand bruit de claquement.

Et c'est comme ça que sa fille cadette se retrouva avec une marque rouge sur le visage pendant un bon moment.


End file.
